No es fácil ser yo: Amigos
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: En esta ocasión Sirius tratará de convencernos a través de charlas que no es fácil ser él. ¡HE VUELTO!


_**Disclaimer:** El mundo presentado a continuación, y casi todos los personajes que en él aparecen (no todos, porque alguno mío meteré por ahí) le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Así que quede claro, esto es un hobby, no gano ni un céntimo escribiendo fics, por el contrario, gasto; y gasto regular. Así que no me demanden._

_**Nota de la Autora:** Bueno, aquí un nuevo fic (subido por la petición de Mey San, la primera en responder a la pregunta hecha en mi perfil), es chiquito, y esta vez tiene a Sirius como prota. Como dice el summary Sirius nos trata de convencer que "no es fácil ser él" y lo hace a través de hechos y no de hipótesis, como dice él "a las pruebas se remite". Pero bueno, los dejo con la primera de sus "charlas" para ver si logra convencerlos. Por cierto, el Sirius que nos hablará a continuación aún asiste a Hogwarts, y tiene catorce años; bueno, aclarado esto, los dejo con el fic._

_**Lorien Lupin**_

**"No fácil ser yo"**

_Autora: Lorien Lupin_

No creo necesario presentarme; todos ustedes, como estudiantes de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, deben saber quién soy yo.

¿No¡¿Cómo que no lo saben¡Esto es inaudito! Pero está bien, me presentaré, aunque debe quedar claro que me ofende su ignorancia.

Mi nombre es Sirius Black, tengo catorce años de edad, curso el cuarto año en la escuela Hogwarts, y para orgullo mío, y vergüenza de toda mi familia, pertenezco a la casa Gryffindor. ¿Se acordaron¿Verdad que sabían quién soy? Ya sabía yo que era inolvidable.

Ahora sí, acabada la innecesaria presentación, empezaré con lo que me trae hoy ante ustedes. Y la razón es está, no es fácil ser yo.

Déjenme decirles que mi vida no es ni tan fácil, ni tan glamorosa como la pintan los rumores y mi club de fans. No, no lo es. Sí, claro; soy muy listo, guapo, y quien no querría tener mi maravillosa y extrovertida personalidad; pero que es tanta perfección en comparación con lo estresante de mi vida diaria, y eso en la escuela, por el momento no quiero ni tocar lo relacionado a mi familia.

Probablemente ustedes, queridos compañeros de Hogwarts no me deben creer, más que seguro piensan que sólo me quiero hacer la víctima, pues a través de algunas charlas demostraré que no es así. Mi primer tema a tratar será:

"Mis muy queridos Amigos" 

(Pido por favor se tome nota del sarcasmo con que esta frase ha sido pronunciada, muchas gracias).

Este tema será examinado a través varias sub categorías, tales como _"Nadie me presta atención", "Nadie me toma en serio", "Todo el mundo me regaña", _y por último, pero no menos importante _"No me tienen ni un poquito de fe". _Pero hablando no los convenceré, así que empecemos con las secciones de hoy, que demuestran claramente que mi vida no es un lecho de rosas, y pues, a las pruebas me remito.

"Nadie me presta atención" 

_Prueba 1: Los libros siempre serán más importantes que yo_

Como verán en la siguiente escena, en la elección entre un libro cualquiera y prestar atención a los importantes sucesos de mi vida, yo llevo las de perder… siempre.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Hey Rem" – llamó la alegre voz de Sirius desde la puerta de la habitación.

"Sirius" – respondió Remus con voz distraída, y sin despegar los ojos del libro que tenía entre las manos.

Sirius dirigió una gran y luminosa sonrisa a su amigo, y prácticamente brincando de la emoción, se acercó hasta la cama.

"Tengo grandes noticias" – anunció con emoción.

"Aja" – fue la única respuesta de Remus que continuó su lectura un momento, luego se detuvo, cambio de página y siguió leyendo sin mirar siquiera a su sonriente amigo.

"¡Remus!" – Se quejó Sirius, dejando de lado la sonrisa y frunciendo el ceño a su amigo castaño – "ni siquiera me estás escuchando ¿verdad?"

"Aja, muy interesante, casi no puedo esperar" – murmuró Remus, con la peor imitación de interés que Sirius había oído jamás; y sin despegar los ojos de su libro.

Sirius abrió la boca con expresión de sorprendida ofensa, y con un resoplido de enojo Sirius dio una fuerte patada en el suelo.

"¡Remus!" – Gritó Sirius finalmente, rebozando indignación.

Remus finalmente despegó los ojos de su libro, y lentamente, casi con pereza los guió hacia su amigo.

"Oh, hola Sirius" – exclamó con indiferencia – "¿Cuánto llevas parado allí?" – Preguntó luego con confusión.

Sirius volvió a resoplar con enojo, y dando media vuelta salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Remus se encogió de hombros y volvió los ojos al más reciente envío de su madre.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Eso sucedió hace dos años y como pueden haber notado en la escena, que debo decir se ha repetido innumerables veces en mis casi cuatro años de permanencia en Hogwarts; Remus Lupin presta mayor atención a cualquier cosa que pueda leerse en lugar de a mí. Pero él no es el único, los otros dos no son mejores, pero no trataré de convencerlos, dejaré que las pruebas hablen por sí mismas.

_Prueba 2: No hay modo de competir con el quidditch_

Como verán a continuación, es imposible tener tiempo para mejores amigos cuando hay escobas que volar, bludgers que esquivar y snitchs que atrapar, o por lo menos eso parece creer MI mejor amigo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"¡James! James¿estás aquí?" – Llamó Sirius al tiempo que introducía la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto – "dónde se puede haber metido ese chico" – exclamó Sirius entrando a la habitación y comprobando que James no se encontraba en la habitación.

"¿A quién buscas?" – Preguntó Remus entrando a su vez a la habitación y parándose junto a Sirius luego de dar un rápido vistazo alrededor.

"A James¿lo has visto?"

"Campo de quidditch" – respondió Remus – "¿has visto a Peter?"

"Cocina" – respondió Sirius.

Ambos muchachos se miraron y sonrieron brevemente.

"Debí haberlo sabido" – exclamaron al mismo tiempo, antes de salir juntos de la habitación – "nos vemos" – exclamaron luego al separarse en la entrada de la sala común.

Sirius llegó hasta el campo de quidditch donde en efecto se encontraba James.

"¡James! Te he estado buscando por todos lados."

"Hola Sirius" – saludó James pasando con la escoba cerca de la cabeza de Sirius y continuando su vuelo tras la siempre diminuta snitch.

"Hey James, baja un momento ¿quieres? Necesito hablar contigo."

"En estos momentos no puedo Sirius" – gritó James, dando un giró cerrado y estirando el brazo hacia la snitch, que ascendió inesperadamente y se perdió de vista.

"James, es importante. Se me…"

"En serio va a tener que esperar Sirius" – gritó James – "se acerca el primer partido de la temporada, y Slytherin tiene un nuevo buscador que según dicen es bastante bueno."

"Puedes practicar luego, en serio necesito hablar contigo. Estoy metido en un gran…"

"Después de esto, Sirius. Te prometo que en 15 minutos estaré en la sala común."

"Pe…"

"No serán más de 30 minutos, Sirius. Una hora, una y media como máximo, y soy todo oídos. ¿Sabes? Mejor que sean dos."

Sirius lanzó un resoplido indignado, y luego arrancar de una patada un pedazo de césped dio media vuelta y regresó al castillo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Como pueden haber notado, un amigo afrontando la posibilidad de dos meses de detención pierde importancia ante la posibilidad de humillar en los deportes a un desconocido. Y si bien, las escenas como esta, de tan sólo tres meses atrás, se limitan solamente a la temporada de quidditch, eso no lo mejora. Me ignoran de manera tan radical a veces, pero mejor continúo con mi siguiente prueba.

_Prueba 3: Olviden a Sirius, existen las Ranas de Chocolate_

Como podrán darse cuenta en la siguiente escena, la compañía de mi hermosa persona no se puede comparar en nada a la de un batracio hecho de cacao, y animado con magia. O al menos es lo que Peter parece creer.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"¡Peter¡PETER!" – Gritó Sirius entrando a la sala común, y lanzando una mirada alrededor antes continuar hacia su habitación – "Peter, ahí estabas, llevo diez minutos buscándote" – Exclamó Sirius al entrar en la habitación y ver finalmente a Peter.

Peter levantó la cabeza y dirigió a Sirius una mirada sorprendida. Al tiempo que abría otro paquete de los que descansaban sobre su cama, y devoraba otra rana de chocolate.

"Peter, ponte un par de zapatos, te espero en la entrada de la sala común" – exclamó Sirius rápidamente dando media vuelta inmediatamente después, dispuesto a regresar por donde vino.

"No puedo, Sirius" – exclamó a sus espaldas la voz de Peter, seguida del sonido plástico de otro empaque de rana de chocolate al ser abierto.

"¿Qué!" – Preguntó Sirius con asombro, dando media vuelta y mirando con extrañeza como Peter devoraba otro de los batracios de cacao, con ambos pies aún descalzos y sobre la cama, y aparentemente sin la menor de bajarlos al piso para acudir al llamado de su amigo.

"No puedo, Sirius" – repitió Peter – "mamá acaba de mandarme mis ranas de chocolate de esta semana, y ya sabes que si no me las como de una vez por todas, Remus las encontrará y entonces ya no podré comer ni una sola. Sabes lo extraño que es con eso del chocolate a veces."

Sirius observaba a Peter con la boca ligeramente abierta y una expresión de asombro infinito en el rostro.

"Pero Peter, esto es importante; Snape está leyendo en la biblioteca, completamente solo, ni siquiera Madame Pynce está ahí en este momento, si no le hago una broma ahora que se me presenta la oportunidad perfecta no me lo perdonaré jamás. Necesito que me ayudes en esto."

"Que te ayuden James o Remus, ya sabes que son mejores que yo para esto de las bromas" – respondió Peter, devorando otra rana de chocolate.

"James está castigado y Remus aún no regresa de la enfermería" – explicó Sirius – "Peter, esto es muy importante."

Peter miró a su fijamente a su amigo, luego bajó la mirada a la pequeña montaña de chocolate que aún quedaba sobre la cama; y finalmente miró al techo con expresión pensativa.

"Lo siento Sirius, Remus volverá en cualquier momento, y debo acabar esto."

Con un gritó de frustración Sirius dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Esa fue la primera vez, pero no la última, que Peter Pettigrew me ha dejado plantado por una rana de chocolate. Para mi supuesto tercer mejor amigo, soy más importante que la tarea, las chicas, la comida y la mayoría de los dulces, pero más importante que una rana de chocolate, jamás, ni pensarlo. Además que ser menos importante que un batracio de chocolate es especialmente humillante¿no lo creen así?

En resumen¡no es nada fácil ser yo! A que ahora sí están de acuerdo conmigo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Fin de la primer charla**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Nota de la Autora:** Bueno, esa fue la primera charla de esta cruzada de Sirius por convencernos que "no es fácil ser él"¿los convenció? Pues a mi no del todo. De todos modos aún tendremos que ser sometidos a otras3 de sus charlas, así que supongo que nos convenceremos en el camino al fin, jeje. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews (que planeo escribir en las mañanas aún cuando empiece a trabajar en Abril y será duro, necesito todo el apoyo que puedan ofrecer, el mundo muggle es duro) y nos vemos en la siguiente charla._

Lorien Lupin 

_**P.D.** Todos mis lectores son muy especiales para mí, pero hay tres a los que quiero mandar saludos especiales, no solamente porque leen todas las tonteras que publico en la red, sino porque también tienen la paciencia de leer las que aún no publico. Alon de mi corazón, Tanis querida, Carlis cielo, mil besos a ustedes tres amigos míos, prometo que en este año que estaré trabajando haré un mayor esfuerzo por permanecer en contacto, estos últimos meses anduve extraviada, pero no pasará de nuevo._


End file.
